Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the management of information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide a system, method, and computer-readable medium for force sensing of keystrokes on a keyboard using automatic adjustment of actuation force based on user typing style.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to provide information handling systems with an Input/Output (I/O) device such as a keyboard. One type of keyboard is a force sensing keyboard. Force sensing keyboards are an alternative to typical keyboards with key travel. Force sensing keyboards are often thinner and often lack issues relating to typical keyboards such as the potential for key caps to fall.
With force sensing keyboards, it is desired to adjust the key actuation force such that the user can touch the keys and establish hand position on the keys without actuating key strokes by accident. The key actuation force should be high enough to ignore light pressure that is applied when the user rests fingers on the home row of keys. The magnitude of this resting pressure varies from user to user. Accordingly, customization based on typing style can improve the user experience. Lighter actuation force inflicts less discomfort on the user. It is desired to adjust the actuation force to the minimum value that reliably rejects accidental key strokes from resting on the home row. Additionally, sensitivity of the force sensing resistor may vary slightly from key to key. Additionally, this variation may drift as a force sensing keyboard ages due to a number of physical wear phenomena. Accordingly, it is desirable for an information handling system to include system software which can automatically compensate for this variation in sensitivity over time.